One lucky man
by slashblack89
Summary: It's Jerry's 51st birthday and just when it seemed like nobody remembered it the girls do. and they have a "hot, erotic" present for him.


For the record: I don't own any totally spy characters. Marathon production does. This is just a story I made up. It contains sex so if sex offends you please don't read any further. Other than that please enjoy the story

**One lucky man**

It was Jerry's 51 birthday. He was at whoop head quarters working late. "I hate my life sometimes" Jerry said "nobody pays much attention to me. For Christ sake I'm celebrating my birthday by myself." he typed away at a computer. Jerry heard something. He looked up and seen Sam, Clover, and Alex were standing before him in their tight, sexy, shiny spy suits. "What on earth are you girls doing here this late?" Jerry asked "I didn't call you ladies in for a mission." "Like Jer you are so clueless" Clover said. "Yeah" Sam continued "we came to celebrate your b day with you". "We have gifts for you" Alex added. "That very thoughtful of you ladies" Jerry said "I wonder what you girls got Me." the girls walked up to jerry. Clover hugged him from behind. Alex rubbed his crotch with Sam. Jerry jumped up. "What in the world are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Um hello" Clover answered "we're going to fuck you." "Yeah" Sam said as she blushed "guys our age are cool but sometimes it's good to fuck an older dick." "51 years old to be exact Alex said as she drooled and blushed". "I can't do that" Jerry said as he backed up "I respect you ladies too much." "We respect you too jerry" Sam said as she continued to blush "this was all Clover's idea really". "Sam you big mouth" Clover said "you want to fuck jerry just as much as I do". Sam blushed. "I'm sorry girls" Jerry said "I don't think that that this would be wise of us to do this." the girls dove on Jerry. Jerry dodged the girls. He tried to run but was cornered. Clover walked up to him. "Give it up Jer" Clover said "you know you want our young mouths and pussies around your dick." "Yeah" Alex said "we'll let you stick your dick in our asses too." Sam took Jerry's hand and placed it on her ass. "Do you feel that tight ass Jerry" Sam asked. She rubbed his hand all over the silky material of her cat suit covered ass and titties. "Like why do we have to have to beg you Jer?" Clover asked jerry "don't you know that guys everywhere would kill to be with us. We're doing you a favor. Fuck us and fuck us hard".

Jerry blushed. Sam reached for his zipper to his trousers. She pulled them down and pulled his dick out of his boxers. The 3 girls took turns sucking on Jerry's dick. Jerry was a lucky muthafucka and he knew it. He laid back and he let Sam, Clover, and Alex coat his dick in saliva. Sam then began to kiss Jerry. "You were always so special to us Jerry" Sam said. "You have such a tasty dick for an older guy" Alex said. "It has a sweet taste. I con't wait to taste the cum" Clover stated. "If you ladies keep sucking me like that you won't have to wait long" Jerry said. "You're talking shit now huh?" Clover said "we're really gonna make you blast cum out of your dick now". The girls continued to take turns sticking Jerry's dick in their wet, warm, cock hungry mouths one at a time. Jerry couldn't take it anymore. Soon he blasted a huge wad of hot cum all over the girls. "My goodness" Jerry said "I haven't had an orgasm like that in a long time". "Mmmm all this cum" Clover said "I'm gonna eat it all." "Me too" Alex "it's so yummy".

Jerry watched as the cum covered girls ate his cum off of their selves and each other.

"You got us all sticky Jer" Sam said "now we have to get out of these suits". Jerry's jaw dropped as he watched the girls undress. "Well we have a problem" Clover said "now we have to see who gets to ride Jerry's totally awesome dick." "I'm going first" Alex said. "Like no way" Clover argued. "Why don't I go first" Sam said. The girls argued over who got the dick first. Jerry smiled at the girls arguing over him. "Why don't you go first Sam" Jerry said "you seem to be the most innocent one. Let's see how you ride a fine gentleman such as myself." Sam blushed. Jerry sat on his chair. Sam got on top of him. She grabbed Jerry's dick and aimed it at her pussy. Sam sat down on it. Jerry's dick sunk into her pussy slowly and deeply. Jerry and Sam gasped. Sam looked jerry in the eyes as she began to ride his manhood.

"You fuck that dick" Jerry said "this is me and your moment. Show me what you got". Sam moaned and listened to Jerry as she rode his dick. Her juices were slicking his pole up. Jerry grabbed her titties and played with her nipples as she bounced on his dick. "Oh god Jer" Sam gasped as she moaned "fuck me. Fuck me good Jerry oh god". Clover & Alex watch in surprise as Jerry picked Sam up in his arms. He continued to pound her Pussy really good and deep as he held her in his arms. Sam arched her back in pleasure. She let Jerry fuck her Brains out.

"Hey" Alex said "what about us?" "Yeah" Clover said "Hello. We wanna play too". "It's plenty of fun to go around girls" Jerry said "you'll get your turns". Jerry continued to fuck Sam. He then kissed her on the lips as he sat her down on her feet and pointed to Alex. "It's your turn Alex" Jerry said. Alex ran up to Jerry. They did a standing 69. Jerry shoved his tongue deep into Alex's pussy while Alex shoved his dick deep down her throat. She then popped Jerry's dick out of her mouth for a moment. A bunch of spit came out with it. "That's right Jerry" Alex said "you eat that pussy." Jerry sucked on Alex's pussy lips and he pulled on them with his mouth. Alex moaned loudly. She popped Jerry's dick back into her mouth and sucked as hard as she can. Jerry continued to play with Alex's pussy lips. Alex went crazy. "Ok I'm ready Jerry. I'm ready to fuck" She said. Jerry set her down and Alex got in doggy style. Jerry tried to stick his dick in her vagina but Alex stopped him. "That hole is boring" She said "stick it in my ass. Fuck my like I'm your bitch."

"As you wish "Jerry said as he happily shoved his spit covered Dick into Alex's ass. Alex moaned "I love getting fucked in my ass" Alex said "fuck me good and hard you naughty boy". Jerry fucked Alex balls deep in her ass. He pulled her hair and smacked her ass. "Yes yes" Alex praised "more. Give me more AHHHHHH" Jerry violently slammed his dick balls deep into Alex. He grabbed her hair violently and snatched it as he fucked her savagely. Alex soon laid down on her stomach. Jerry held himself over Alex. He used his weight to slam his dick into Alex's ass. "AH FUCK YEAH AHHHHHHHHHH" Alex screamed. "Fuck her" Clover said "fuck that tight ass." "You'll soon feel it" Jerry told Clover "you're next." "Mmmmmm" Clover said "I can't wait."

After fucking Alex for 15 minutes Jerry began to fuck Clover. He had her against the wall and was pounding her pussy and kissing her lips. "Ah yeah" Clover moaned "fuck me as hard as you can." Jerry pounded Clover hard against the wall. He gripped her titties as he pounded her nice and deep. "Oh god oh my fuckin god." Clover said as she moaned. "Come on clover." Jerry said "you been talking the most shit the whole time. Show me what you got". Clover began to push her ass back at Jerry. Jerry slammed his dick harder into Clover. The 2 began to fuck in a pattern. "Oh god oh god oh god" Clover said repeatedly.

Soon all of them were fucking. Alex was lying down and licking Sam's pussy and Sam was licking hers in a 69 style. Jerry was fucking Sam in the ass. Clover shares kisses with Jerry as he fucked Sam. Soon the girls rotated. Clover laid down and Alex 69ed her. Jerry stuck his dick in Alex's ass. "Aw shit" Jerry said as he stuck his dick into Alex "it feels better every time I stick my dick into one of you girls". "We like to receive your royal fucking" Sam said. "Yeah" Clover said. After a while the 3 girls took turns bouncing on Jerry's dick until he was ready to cum. Clover held her mouth open and her tongue out, Sam blushed. Alex stuck her tongue out. Jerry covered the girls in his cum again. The girls ate the cum off of each other and their selves. They then sucked jerry's dick clean and looked up to him. "Did you enjoy your birthday fucking?" the girls asked. "yes I did" Jerry said"I'm one lucky man". The girls continued to suck Jerry's dick and smile at him

**The end**


End file.
